Sacrifice
by OneRiddle
Summary: As Hikari Netto looked into his reflection, blue eyes smiled back at him. Indeed, this way they both win...


**Sacrifice**

His eyes raced across the horizon as the sun peeked shyly at him and the first of the seeds started to bud. The dewdrops dripped of the leaves, and the little ones singing were not only the first of the morning birds. His cheeks flushed a tint of pink at the scene before him, and his eyes shone with a newly found hope just as they did every morning, as he would soak himself into the nature's embrace.

He was not one to appreciate arts of beauty, not one to have his heart melted at the very sight of glistening snow and surging waters.

He did remember, when he would tramper over wild flowers and race up the hillside, yelling, punching his fist into the air with a childish grin on his face; while the dual haired boy beside him would stop to gaze at the fragile petals beneath the plains of green, and admire the skies with those cerulean eyes.

Those beautiful eyes that surged with determination and power, once they were a total enigma to him, and he rarely had the patience to look into the clear depths. Nevertheless, the sacrifice of those eyes' master had made was the answer to all of his questions.

-----

"_What the hell it can't be!"_

_Thirteen-year-old Hikari Netto sat in front of the white desk, his shaking hands gripping the thin piece of paper, not believing his eyes._

_He could not believe; he could not believe that his eyes were damaged immensely during a little chemical spill in the Sci Labs, and no one –not even himself had noticed it–until then –until it was to late for anyone to do anything._

"_We are terribly sorry, Netto-san. We are searching through all the records in the hospital to find those who are walking their last part of their lives, and are willing to donate their sights to those in need. Please don't worry; we will find something–"_

"_But there's nothing for you to find! No one** is **willing to give up their sight, even if they are dead! They are s-so damn se-selfish!" He choked, furiously rubbing at the corner of his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were already running down his cheeks in turmoil._

"_Netto-san please don't rub in there! Don't worsen the situation; you'll have to last till–"_

_He pounded his fists on the desk table and flung open the door, banging it in the nurse's face, defeat and denial clouding his vision._

_Sobbing slightly as he tried to regain control over his tears, he stumbled into red._

_Yanking back, he growled angrily, "Will you watch where you're goin–"_

_He looked up into sky blue._

"_Enzan?"_

"_Hikari?" The voice was just as surprised as Netto's, and upon seeing the redness rimming the brown eyes, Enzan finally said, "You have been crying."_

"_And what if I have been? Not like you can do anything about it!" He shot back, turning to get away when pale hands gripped onto his shoulders._

"_I've heard –just now –from the Sci Labs that… About your eyes." The dual haired boy murmured uncertainly._

"_Yea? And where have you been when the accident happened? You were on your damn vacation! If you were there then –then maybe you would have noticed something a-and **my eyes would still be alright!**" He sniffed, angry at the pathetic way his actions were throwing him to._

_The hands leaded him towards the shelter of the hospital as it started to rain._

"_I wasn't on vacation, Netto. I was resting; in this same hospital. I have no choice but to cut off all those emails and phone calls you've sent me. And about your eyes…" He trailed off, his tone solemn, making Netto look up._

"_There may be something I can do about them…"_

"_What do you mean Enzan? No theory will heal them; they need someone to donate their sight to me…"_

_As blue clashed with brown, Netto snapped to understanding. His eyes widened. "You cannot…"_

"_I can." The tone made him jumped._

"_If you are wondering, I can tell you, as you will know, sooner or later. Netto, I have Lymphoblastic Lymphoma, a kind of blood cancer inherited from my family since childhood. And… it is starting to get out of hand. No one knows why. My days are numbered, Netto." The dual haired boy murmured, his tone seeming to be commenting on the weather._

"_N-Numbered? How?" Netto asked, momentarily forgetting his own worries._

"_My father has helped me prepared everything. The status of the vice president will be passed over to another man –one I trust– and I am prepared. As for your question, Netto, I have about half a month left."_

_They both drifted into silence, and then…_

"_Maybe you never felt it, as I have never shown it, but I do see you as my equal and friend, Netto. You are important to me. I hope you can take Blues after… When it's time."_

"…"

"_Netto?"_

_And said boy threw himself to the other, and cried._

-----

His eyes raced across the horizon, absorbing every detail in.

As his feet dragged lazily across the grass, he bent over at a little puddle of water formed after drifts of rain the night before.

His eyes glanced into the water and Enzan's looked back.

He smiled as he recalled the words Enzan had said to him, to persuade him take the brilliant blue hues.

"_This way we both live; this way we both win."_

"You're right, Enzan. Indeed…" Netto whispered.

_Indeed…_

-Owari-

**AN:** Okay guys, I'm not really in the mood to write angst, but this just came up while I was studying for my exams for three hours non-stop. Don't ask me how it came up, but last night I was reading a fic about Netto losing all his memories and was called Yami. His eyes were changed to blue. And today I was listening to the same depressing music for three hours while I was studying.

I wrote a deathfic. I thought I can never do that. (Even though it is nott really that good, I still came up with _something_!)

Review people! (kiss kiss)

-Solitude Sky


End file.
